Mon Âme - version Harry
by sutoroberiikeeki
Summary: Harry repense aux éléments marquants de sa vie au Rohan et aux personnes qui lui sont chères. Va de paire avec Mon Âme versant Théoden. Théoden/Harry. Slash


Bonsoir tout le monde !

je reviens avec l'autre version de Mon Âme, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Moi je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite je trouve que je n'ai pas réussi à bien retranscrire le caractère de Harry... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous encourage encore à écrire des fanfictions et si vous avez des idées (de couples avec leur lot de péripéties), je suis preneuse ! Je ne promets pas d'écrire sur chaque couple proposé mais en tout cas j'y réfléchirai !

toujours le passage entre** XXX** à passer si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les lemons

Bonne lecture à tous ! =)

PS: si vous trouvez des fautes, je m'en excuse et j'essayerai de les corriger au plus vite !

* * *

><p>Il ne voulait pas partir.<p>

Partir.

Rien ne lui garantissait le retour vers siens. La magie était capricieuse, il l'avait appris à ses propres dépens… Mais il voulait garder l'espoir, la foi en ce future qui était au bout de ses doigts.

Alors il allait partir mais uniquement pour mieux revenir. L'esprit libre. Être libéré de tous ses cauchemars, cette culpabilité qui le faisait penser chaque jour à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui…

Mais n'avait-il pas été abandonné le premier ?

Peu importe, son altruisme le perdrait et sa conscience ne le laisserait jamais en paix s'il ne suivait pas la magie qui l'entrainait… Ne disait-il pas à son fils, à sa neveux, à sa nièce de toujours suivre leur instinct, de faire le bien, de suivre le chemin de leur cœur et de se laisser guider par la plus grande puissance de cette Terre qu'est la Magie ?

Il devait appliquer ses propres préceptes. Pour leur montrer le chemin à suivre. Celui de l'effort, du courage, du pardon, de l'amour. Et cela même si partir ne serait-ce qu'une journée lui brisait le cœur et briserait aussi celui de tous ceux qui sont chers en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

><p>Revenir dans ce monde était difficile pour lui.<p>

Les adieux aux Rohirims avaient été déchirants. Les enfants ne voulaient pas le voir partir et Théoden, malgré qu'il essaye de faire bonne figure, avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le regarder partir, à devoir être celui qui reste pendant que l'autre part au combat.

.

Mais revoir ce monde, qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré ses défauts et sa cruauté, changé en champs de ruine et de dévastation, en une terre de désolation et de misère, où tout espoir a disparu, où les familles se déchirent pour survivre, où tous les liens se sont brisés de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit par la mort, la trahison, le mensonge… il en restait perdu.

Le monde de la magie et de la sorcellerie qu'il avait découvert au lendemain de ses 11 ans avait disparu, il avait cessé d'exister. Fini les rues pleines de monde, de couleurs et d'odeurs entêtantes du Chemin de Traverse. A la place seulement des façades brûlées et des affiches de propagande sur les murs, des vapeurs noires s'élevant des ruines d'anciens magasins, des éclats de verre de vitrine cassées, des détruits jetés au gré du vent…

Pré-Au-Lard n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain quand le village était recouvert de neige blanche, avec des élèves et des sorciers aux visages joyeux venus acheter leurs cadeaux, l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse de noël… maintenant seulement des Raffleurs qui patrouillent dans les rues terrorisant les derniers habitants.

De Poudlard, il restait seulement des ruines, on n'entendait depuis longtemps plus aucun rire ou brouhaha d'élèves qui faisaient la vie du château. Fini les escaliers farceurs, les peintures qui vous disaient bonjour dans les couloirs, les fantômes qui déambulaient à leur gré, les centaines de bougies et le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Le terrain de Quidditch était à l'abandon, les serres étaient brisées, la Forêt Interdite semblait se reculer sur elle-même et le Grand Lac se protégeait d'un voile de brume épaisse.

.

.

Mais Harry ne remarqua pas tout cela. Il voyait uniquement les cadavres qui s'empilaient, les mutilés qui gisaient sur le sol en attendant d'être achevés, les autres qui se cachaient tant bien que mal pour ne pas prendre un sort perdu, ceux qui évitait les obstacles, qui passaient devant un ami, un camarade, une connaissance et qui ne s'arrêtaient pas parce qu'il valait mieux que ce soit les autres plutôt que soi.

Il savait que c'était la fin. C'était pour mettre un terme à toute cette inhumanité qu'il avait été rappelé. Lui qui avait comme plus grand pouvoir l'Amour. Il devait le donner à toutes ces personnes. Qu'elles le méritent ou non. Qu'elles l'aient aidé ou non. Qu'elles l'aient fait souffrir ou non. Qu'elles l'aient regardé avec indifférence ou non. Qu'elles possèdent des pouvoirs magiques ou non. Qu'elles aient eu ou non un quelconque impact dans sa vie.

Car c'était la prophétie. Il devait mourir pour leur donner protection, pour mettre fin à cette folie par son amour. Sa mère lui avait déjà montré la solution. Un sacrifice d'amour permet de protéger mieux que n'importe quel sort de protection.

C'est pour cela qu'il était là. Au milieu de la Forêt Noire, prêt à mourir pour tous ces autres, inconnus ou non. Si son sacrifice permettait au restant de la famille Weasley d'être protégé, à Hermione, à tous les autres… et bien soit. Il le ferait. Car il ne peut en être autrement avec la prophétie.

Mais ce sacrifice ne sera pas uniquement pour eux. S'il décidait de se sacrifier c'était pour empêcher que le Mal de la Terre ne se répande sur les Terres du Milieu. C'était pour protéger sa famille. Sa seule et unique famille. Celle qui l'avait acceptée sans condition, dans laquelle il avait trouvé sa place. Dans laquelle il était juste Harry et que cela suffisait.

.

Il était prêt à se mourir pour eux, même si cela signifiait rompre sa promesse de leur revenir. Leur protection était plus importante que tout. Il n'arriverait pas à empêcher totalement le Mal d'atteindre les Terres du Milieu mais il empêcherait celui de la Terre de s'y répandre. C'était une décision terriblement égoïste de sa part, il savait que son décès détruirait Théoden, son roi, son amour ainsi que les enfants mais pour lui leur salut valait toute la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir que cette nouvelle allait engendrer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Le combat contre Voldemort avait pris une dimension épique alors qu'ils combattaient épée contre épée. Théoden aurait été fier de lui et de son combat. Malheureusement il savait qu'il ne serait pas vainqueur de cette bataille pour pouvoir gagner la guerre contre les Forces du Mal.

Et ce fut la fin de Harry Potter, Vainqueur de la Grande Guerre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

C'était à terre pendant qu'il expirait qu'il sentit encore du bout de ses doigts la lourdeur de l'épée et une pensée lui revint…

Celle d'Eomer et Théodred s'entrainant avec des épées en bois. Théodred prenait très au sérieux son rôle de professeur envers son petit cousin alors qu'il lui montrait des parades pour attaquer son adversaire.

Il avait oublié de dire à Eomer de faire attention à son appui sur sa jambe gauche pendant qu'il contrait.

.

.

Il avait été distrait par la petite Eowyn qui s'était penchée lourdement contre sa jambe, en tombant à moitié de sommeil car elle voulait elle aussi apprendre à combattre à l'épée comme son frère. Mais Théoden et lui avaient décidé d'attendre encore quelques années afin que la jeune princesse grandisse encore mais surtout pour qu'elle conserve son innocence le plus longtemps possible. Car rien ne réchauffait tant le cœur d'Harry que d'entendre son petit rire fluet résonner dans tout le Grand Hall du palais alors qu'elle se faisait pourchasser par son oncle.

Il revoyait encore cette scène, où son roi penché sur des parchemins, relevait la tête, regardait la petite fille en lui disant : « Qui es-tu ? Mais !... Je connais ton visage… Eowyn! » Théoden attrapait la petite, la portait dans ses bras, la faisait tourbillonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse un grand sourire et alors il réclamait un baiser pour l'avoir attrapée.

C'était à ce moment-là, quand il avait vu cette scène familière pour la première fois, qu'Harry était définitivement tombé amoureux du Roi Théoden.

.

.

.

Théoden.

Rien que ce nom donnait à Harry des frissons de joie, il le remplissait d'un seul coup et complètement d'amour.

Il savait que quelques rares sorciers trouvaient leur âme sœur. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait possible qu'il trouve un jour la sienne. La plupart du temps les sorciers se trouvaient quelqu'un avec une magie compatible et un caractère leur correspondant et ils faisaient leur vie avec, sans se soucier de leur vraie moitié.

Mais Harry avait eu cette chance en arrivant par un des hasards tortueux de la magie. Comment était-il arrivé en Terre du Milieu ? il ne l'a jamais su, même en croisant un Magicien au cours de son voyage. Grâce à lui, il avait trouvé le Rohan et Edoras. Il était apparu sur le seuil de château et avait été présenté devant le roi. Et là, contrairement aux légendes populaires, il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Pas de papillons dans le ventre au premier regard, ni de halo entourant le roi. Rien, si ce n'est une infinie gratitude pour le roi qui l'accueillait à son service, en attendant qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait faire de son temps en Arda.

Ce n'est que par la suite, quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait autre chose derrière "le Roi" qu'il était tombé sous son charme, il n'était pas que le Roi Théoden, il était lui aussi « juste Théoden ».

.

Un homme comme les autres, qui avait connu de nombreuses pertes tout comme lui.

Il avait été élevé par un père souvent pris par les guerres et les affaires de son royaume qu'il avait accepté comme fardeau.

Il était resté alors que ses sœurs s'étaient mariées.

Puis lui aussi avait dû produire un héritier, mais sa femme était morte en couche, le laissant seul et devant s'occuper d'un nourrisson, lui qu'il n'avait été formé qu'à la gestion du royaume.

Il était distant avec les enfants quand Harry venait d'arriver. Il était étrangement gauche avec eux, ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer. Alors Harry avait décider de les occuper avec ses tours de magie, pour changer l'esprit des noires pensées qui les envahissaient. Théodred dissimulait mieux ses émotions que ses petits cousins pour qui leur deuil de leur parent était encore très présent mais néanmoins Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir combler ce manque d'amour en lui.

Cela avait choqué le roi qu'un magicien prenne le temps de s'occuper d'enfants qu'il ne connaissant pas, donc il n'avait aucun lien de parenté.

Plus tard Théoden lui avoua que c'était à ce moment-là, qu'il fut convaincu d'aimer irrémédiablement Harry quand celui-ci lui répondit que tous les enfants avaient besoin d'amour et ce peu importe qu'il vienne d'un étranger ou d'une personne de leur propre sang, tant que cet amour les aidait à avancer et à se construire.

Théoden, après cela, vient voir Harry quand il amusait les enfants ou même simplement lorsqu'il lisait des histoires. Ils tombèrent dans une routine familière où le roi arrivait à s'épanouir en tant que père. Il arrivait à mieux exprimer ses émotions, à comprendre la spontanéité des enfants et leur joie de vivre, leur innocence fragile.

Il avait permis au roi du Rohan d'avoir un autre rôle, celui de père.

.

Plus tard, il lui permit d'avoir celui d'amant. Pour Harry, Théoden était sa plus grande réussite, l'amour qu'il avait transmis autour de lui avait payé, et il se sentait incroyablement fier de l'homme qu'il avait à ses côtés. Il se souviendrait toujours de la vitesse à laquelle s'était empourprées les joues de son amour lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il l'admirait pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli, pour tout ce qu'il était et pour tout ce qu'ils seront ensemble.

Il arrivait à voir dans Théoden toutes les qualités qui lui semblaient cachées, sous le fardeau des illustres exploits des Anciens Rois. Il était patient dans son travail et avec ses enfants. Il cherchait toujours à être le plus juste dans chacune de ses décisions et de ses actions. Son peuple passait toujours en premier et cela le changeait des décisions égoïstes de son ancien monde. Il cherchait toujours à l'inclure dans la société et aux pratiques chères au Rohan, il avait même pris le temps de lui apprendre à faire de l'équitation, à s'occuper d'un cheval, il lui avait offert un Mearas…. Théoden avait toujours un regard, une caresse sur la main, un sourire léger qu'il lui adressait au fil des jours, à chaque moment ensemble.

C'était tous ses petits riens du quotidien qui lui apportait enfin une vie de joie, de paix.

.

Le plus dur dans ces moments étaient de voir Théoden partir et alors qu'il était seul dans le palais de Méduseld, il se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait si Théoden ne revenait pas. Et dire qu'il lui allait lui faire subir sa plus grande peur….

Mais le soulagement était là quand il voyait son amant lui revenir à chaque fois.

**XXX**

Ils se retrouvaient une fois tous les rapports terminés, que les enfants avaient vu leur père et oncle. Ce n'était plus que Harry et Théoden, que 2 âmes se fondant l'une dans l'autre ainsi que leur corps.

Il revoyait chacun des traits de son amant en fermant les yeux.

Il était grand, caractéristique des Rohirims, avec des cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules et dont quelques mèches lui masquaient parfois le regard. Son regard bleu, à la fois perçant et chaleureux. Qui le regardaient avec amour et tendresse comme s'il était le joyau du royaume.

Ensuite il y avait le nez légèrement décalé vers la droite, suite à d'une blessure. La barbe qu'il gardait taillée en toutes circonstances, les lèvres fines qui s'écartaient pour venir saisir les siennes et les réchauffer. Ses lèvres qui transmettaient toujours sa passion mais avec cette réserve, preuve qu'il faisait toujours attention à ne pas s'imposer à Harry et qu'il reprenait soin de lui comme d'un objet rare. La mâchoire carrée et volontaire.

Ses mains calleuses d'avoir portées des épées, mais pourtant si délicates, qui savaient jouer avec son corps et déclencher toutes ces sensations fabuleuses. Ses propres mains partaient alors à la découverte de ce corps. Tout d'abord des mains calleuses elles remontaient le long des bras en sentant les muscles tendus sous la peau, la force brute qui habitait ce corps. Il y avait les épaules puis les muscles du cou contractés sous la fatigue des jours d'effort et la tension qui montait entre eux. Puis le torse bien défini avec quelques cicatrices sur la peau halée. Harry était toujours surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il se soumettait en toute confiance à ce corps puissant qui le surpassait en force mais avec lequel il se sentait pourtant le plus en sécurité.

Il y avait ses cuisses puissantes tendues sous l'effort, les jambes ancrées dans le matelas pendant les mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les muscles du dos qui roulaient sous ses doigts pendant que ses mains descendaient jusqu'aux fesses fermes pour accompagner les mouvements de leur bassin.

Il y avait toujours cette brûlure au début puis son corps s'adaptait bien vite à recevoir Théoden. Il avait imprimé à jamais le souvenir de son sexe qui glissait en lui après que son amant l'ait dûment préparé dans un souci pour son confort et pour voir avec une certaine satisfaction le sorcier tremblant de désir sous lui, alors qu'ils s'unissaient de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

Il n'y avait ensuite plus qu'une escalade de plaisir, toujours plus de sensations, son bas-ventre chauffant toujours plus. Que Théoden soit doux et tendre ou alors passionné et plus urgent, à chaque fois Théoden ne manquait jamais de faire naitre en lui toutes sortes de sensations pour l'emmener au nirvana. Et sa magie ne manquait jamais de s'échapper autour d'eux pour célébrer l'union de leurs âmes. Venait ensuite la délivrance, lorsque les mains calleuses de Théoden saisissaient sa virilité en augmentant encore la puissance de ses coups de reins. Théoden le suivait de près le remplissant de sa semence.

Puis tout n'était que baisers, soupirs et promesses d'amour éternel ou simple silence satisfait où les caresses langoureuses parlaient plus que les mots.

**XXX**

Le simple fait de penser ne plus pouvoir revoir Théoden et les enfants lui brisaient le cœur. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose en libérant un dernier soupir, revoir Théoden dans l'autre vie dans le grand voyage des Mortels.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.Quelques années plus tard à veiller sur ceux qu'il aimait, Harry accueillit son fils adoptif Théodred qui était mort suite de ses blessures. A sa rencontre il lui dit simplement combien il était fier de lui et Théodred continua son chemin pour rencontrer ses Ancêtres.

Puis il accueillit Théoden et leurs âmes partirent rejoindre les illustres Ancêtres des Rois du Rohan, unies à jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Pour ce qui est de la famille de Théoden : on sait que sa femme est morte en couche, pour le besoin de l'histoire ce fut un mariage politique. Quand à son père, on sait qu'il vivait au Gondor (où il a rencontré sa femme je crois) et qu'il a dû revenir au Rohan à contre coeur pour prendre la place de roi suite à son propre père qui était assez belliqueux...<em>

_Quand à Théodred pour moi il lui faut un grand calin, je l'imagine toujours à la recherche de l'approbation de son père ... Théodred 3_


End file.
